The Tulane University School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine (TU-SPHTM), in collaboration with Xavier University (XU) of Louisiana, will establish a MHIRT Training Program in New Orleans. We will work with seven overseas sites to provide training in several research areas relevant to health disparities populations in the United States, including cardiovascular diseases, tuberculosis, perinatal maternal and infant mortality, and refugee health. The program will provide international research training opportunities for qualified undergraduate, graduate and health professions students from health disparities populations. The Tulane/Xavier collaboration builds on the investigative capacity of the Tulane School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine as a leader in international public health and tropical disease research, and on the tradition of Xavier University as a leader in advanced scientific education for minority students from health disparities groups. Each year, program directors from both universities and a Steering and Selection Committee will select 12 students from both universities, including nine undergraduates, two graduate or medical students, and one doctoral student, to participate in overseas research experiences. The overseas sites are linked to ongoing collaborative research projects led by participating Tulane faculty mentors. Research opportunities include studies of pediatric tuberculosis in Peru, interventions to reduce maternal and perinatal morbidity and mortality in Argentina, Chagas disease in Mexico, clinical trials of new antimalarial drugs in Mali, Lassa Fever and tropical diseases in Guinea, cardiovascular diseases in China, and health services for migrants in Thailand. Participants receive intensive training in research methodology, research ethics, and biosafety prior to travel, and the project provides pretravel medical services and basic language training as needed. Trainees work under the joint tutelage of U.S. and foreign faculty mentors, and their research findings are organized for oral and written presentation on return to the U.S. Students will be encouraged to explore similarities and differences between the impact of the disease they are researching on the overseas population and on health disparities populations in the U.S., and to apply lessons learned from one group to the other one. The program will allow for students from health disparities populations to participate in an international research experience that may redirect their future careers. [unreadable] [unreadable]